1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to a garment, particularly to a jacket that can be worn at work and during ordinary activities.
2. State of the Art
Proper posture, proper alignment and proper ergonomic body positioning is important to the well being of the human body, especially the neck, shoulders, back of the head, upper and mid-spine.
Poor ergonomic positioning, poor alignment, and poor posture are common while at work or while engaging in other activities, because many are forced to remain in fixed positions for prolonged periods of time without being able to move or adequately stretch, such as while working on a computer.
People who engage in activities or who have occupations which require them to sit, stand, work and engage in activities while in fixed positions for prolonged periods of time without the benefit of being able to move or adequately stretch tend to neglect posture, have poor alignment and lean forward with their neck flexed forward and their shoulders slouched.
People who have poor posture, and poor body positioning with their neck flexed forward and shoulders slouched cause their neck and spine to be pressured with an additional 10 to 12 pounds. It is as if one were to hang a 10 to 12 pound weight from one's chin. With this added pressure, one is forced forward causing pain, pressure, tension, stress and problems in the areas of the neck, shoulder blades and mid and upper spine. Slouching one's neck and shoulders in a forward position also causes tension vascular headaches.
Poor ergonomic positioning, poor alignment, and poor posture cause injury to the neck, shoulders, back of the head, upper and mid-spine manifesting as pain, pressure, tension, stress, and other problems. Excessive wear and tear to the bones, joints, tendons, nerves, muscles, blood vessels, and ligaments resulting from continuous use over extended periods of time, causes Cumulative Trauma Disorders. Cumulative Trauma Disorders can result from poor posture and poor ergonomic body positioning over prolonged periods. Cumulative Trauma Disorders affect the Musculoskeletal system, which consists of the bones, joints, tendons, muscles and nerves. This injury can lead to intense pain and suffering, a loss of productivity in the workplace, increased medical costs and increased absence from the workplace.
When one has proper posture, proper alignment and is in a position of comfort, it reduces and prevents muscle tension, muscle pressure and pain along the muscles, ligaments and tendons of the neck, back of the head, upper back, upper and mid-spine.
When employees work in a more physiologic position without pain they work more comfortably, more effectively without suffering cumulative trauma injury. Proper posture, proper alignment and proper ergonomic body positioning are encouraged by wearing a jacket with weight inserted into weight-bearing pockets whose novelty is in the angle and placement of the weight-bearing pockets. The jacket, known as the Upper Body Support Jacket, will be referred to as jacket. The angled weight-bearing pockets, which are 30 to 50, preferably 45 degrees, from the vertical axis of the spine, force a person's neck, shoulders and spine into a position of comfort and alignment by discouraging poor posture and slouching of the neck and shoulders when forced to remain in fixed nonphysiologic positions for prolonged periods.
The angled placement of the weight-bearing pockets anatomically and physiologically enhances the normal functioning of the muscles; gently forces the weight-bearing pockets to run in the same direction as the long-axis of the muscle fibers; and allows for gentle traction and stretching of the muscle fibers, providing strength and flexibility without causing pressure or injury. Strengthening muscles and increasing flexibility helps prevent injury to the areas of the neck, shoulders, mid and upper spine. By increasing muscle strength a muscle is less likely to be injured.
In general, many experience pain, soreness stiffness or other problems in the neck, shoulders, back of the head, upper and mid-spine while working or engaging in activities such as typing, working on a personal computer, sitting at a desk, conversing on the telephone, working on a machine, or while engaging in seated or standing activities which require them to remain in fixed nonphysiologic body positions for prolonged periods of time without the benefit of adequate stretching or movement. The jacket can be used while working or during normal daily activities, which require fixed prolonged non-physiologic positions. The jacket is not to be used while running. What is needed is an inconspicuous, easy donning, comfortable, non-time consuming jacket to wear which encourages proper posture, proper alignment and proper ergonomic body positioning.